There are many types of can decorating apparatus in present use. One such apparatus is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,266 issued to Stirbis et al. on May 3, 1988, which is incorporated herein by reference thereto. In the Stirbis et al. patent and in other commercial can decorating apparatus, a plate cylinder is used to transfer wet ink images from the plate cylinder to a blanket wheel segment for printing on the outer surface of a can body. In order that the wet image be properly located on the outer surface, it is desired to be able to adjust the plate cylinder in axial and circumferential directions. In FIGS. 10-15, Stirbis et al. illustrate apparatus for making these adjustments and describes such adjustments from column 7, line 1 to column 11, line 55. While the apparatus in Stirbis et al. functions to make precise adjustments of the plate cylinder in axial and circumferential directions, it is desirable to provide a more simple and at least as precise adjusting apparatus.